


Tease Me, Please Me

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Jensen and reader have been away from one another for over 4 months while he was filming on the set of Supernatural. Reader decides to tease him mercilessly. What will his reaction be?





	Tease Me, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try to attempt a POV fic. This is my first ever attempt at a Jensen fic and a POV, and it just happened to get really….porny? lol sorry, not sorry.

**Reader POV**

I knew I’d have him crazed with lust by the time he got home. After all, we haven’t been together for a little over four months and in that time I’ve bombarded him with explicit photos of every part of my body on a daily basis. So by the time filming ended he was literally a hot mess. It got really interesting on his flight home. He only had a few hours to go so I thought it might be fun to show him exactly what I wanted him to do to me. Photo after photo I sent to his phone. My oiled naked body on display for his eyes only. He begged me to stop as I assaulted him with graphic images of me pleasing myself, but I knew he loved it. I could just imagine him sitting in first class, surrounded by the elderly and the young with his lip pulled between his teeth while he tried to hide his growing bulge.

That thought alone spurred me on. The hours went by fairly quickly…at least for me. I made sure to bath shortly before his plane landed and as I was drying myself off I received his text warning me of his impending arrival. Man, was I in for it…and I couldn’t wait! As I heard his car pull into the drive I climbed up on the bed and thrust my hand between my legs. I wanted him to catch me in the act. I figured I’d gone this far, I might as well put the cherry on top…so to speak.

**Jensen POV**

She knew what she was doing to me the entire time I was away. I couldn’t get enough of this woman when I was home but not being able to be together for over four months was killing me…and then she started this. Photo after photo of her beautiful sensual body glistening with oil awaiting my touch. My god! I my dick could break concrete by now. She has me walking around the set with the biggest hard-on I’ve ever sported and having to make excuses to take breaks long enough to give myself the tiniest bit of relief. By the time filming was done and I was set to fly home I could barely stand. I couldn’t wait to feel her wet pussy pulsing around my cock. I needed her so damn bad it literally hurt. I thought I’d have a few hours reprieve to fly home, but she doubled her efforts. I can only imagine what the passengers around me thought every time my phone buzzed and I let slip the slightest groan or quickly adjusted myself right there in the seat.

I asked her to stop needing a breather, but she kept the texts and photos coming at a steady pace. The last one nearly gave me a heart attack being a video of her fucking herself with the dildo I bought for her before I left for Vancouver. The hours drug on during the flight and I thought I’d never land in Austin. I had to get to her…now! Finally the pilot announced our descent so I shot a quick text letting her know I was close to home. It was more of a warning, really. It was something like, “I’m coming…literally as soon as I walk through that door. BE READY!” I wanted her to know she was in for a long hard, pun intended, night. Boy was she ready when I came through the door.

I almost lost my nut right there fully clothed with my jaw hanging on the floor. She was definitely ready for me…in the truest sense.

**Reader POV**

I heard the door open and slam shut down stairs. I sped up my assault on my clit eliciting loud breathy moans that I hoped he heard. He called out to me in search of my whereabouts and I panted his name in response. He stopped short as he came into the room. His jaw hit the floor and his hand immediately went to this hard bulge wanting to tear from his worn blue jeans. He swore loudly and fell to his knees thrusting his face right into my soaking wet folds. I kept fingering my clit as Jensen shoved his tongue deep into my entrance over and over again getting more aggressive with each thrust.

He growled and licked a hot line from my hole to my clit shoving my hand out of the way. He was purely animalistic in his movements, mad with lust. He sucked my clit into his mouth as his tongue danced over it making my hips jerk. I moaned his name over and over like a mantra spurring him on. As he ate at my dripping cunt he pumped his hips needing friction…any friction to give him some respite. He snarled as he tore his mouth from my pussy, his eyes never leaving mine while almost tearing his clothes from his overheated skin. Naked and gloriously large, he hung heavy and hard. He crawled over my body until he straddled my shoulders and in a voice dripping with hunger he ordered me to suck him off.

**Jensen POV**

As soon as I hit the front door I threw my bags down carelessly and began my search. I called her name but was only met with a breathy moan in reply. I called out again as I headed towards the bedroom and I heard her pant my name. As I opened the door I was frozen in awe of the sight before me. She was sprawled naked on our bed, legs wide with her fingers thrusting into her beautiful pussy. She was so wet I could hear the glorious sounds her hand made as she thrust deep into her hole. My legs gave out and I went down only able to hold myself up on my knees, but I had to get to her. I crawled to her and without saying a word I delved straight into that hot wet haven. Fuck she tasted so good! I couldn’t get enough. I shoved my tongue in as far as I could wanting to taste every drop she let escape.

Her fingers didn’t cease their battering of her hard little nub, and as I gained a little of my composure back I licked and sucked between her folds making my way up and taking that little nub into my mouth. She was so hot it made me groan with pleasure. I sucked that hard bundle of nerves allowing my tongue to dance over it endlessly making her hips jerk and pushing her wet pussy harder into my face. God I needed to fuck this tight little hole. I needed it so bad my hips started to pump on their own violation. A snarl escaped me as I forced myself from her cunt. I tore my clothes from my body as quick as I could and climbed her flushed body to straddle her shoulders. I gave only one command. I needed her mouth on my cock and I needed it now!

“Suck me…oh god suck me, please...” Were the only words I could form. As she took me in her mouth I cried out, the soft heat of her mouth was heaven! My hips taking over pumping my rock hard cock deep into her throat. I couldn’t stop, it felt so fucking good. I opened my eyes and looked down at that beautiful face and those beautiful swollen lips wrapped deliciously around my shaft…It was enough to make me almost lose myself right there. But I forced my orgasm back. I wasn’t ready to let her have it yet. She tortured me for months. It’s only right that I draw this out a little more. It’s my turn baby.

**Reader POV**

He was on the edge driving his thick cock into my mouth with short quick thrusts. His breath came out in pants and his eyes closed in ecstasy. When I looked up at him he opened his eyes and let out the most guttural groan I’ve ever heard. I thought he was ready to explode but instead he pulled out from between my lips and reclaimed them with his own. His mouth was hot and his kiss needy. “Fuck, baby.” He gritted out as he climbed back down my body turning me onto my side in the process. “You do realize…” he panted, “That I am gonna fuck the shit out of you tonight, right?” He didn’t expect me to answer. He just lifted my leg and thrust his cock into my core in one single thrust. We both gasp. The sudden intrusion felt so good I almost came. The walls of my cunt quivered around him making him hiss as he pushed himself until he was balls deep and could go no further.

I reached down between us and stroked his heavy balls eliciting a whimper from him as his hips jerked causing him to thrust into me. “Take what you need, Jensen.” I purred. “Take it, baby. However you need it.” I mewled while I moved my torso grinding my pussy down onto him. His lips pulled back in a snarl and with one long pull he was almost all the way back out of me. “Hold on tight, baby.” He told me but gave me no time. He suddenly thrust as hard as he could entering me completely. My outcry was muffled by his mouth. His lips crushed mine as his cock assaulted my sensitive pussy. Juices dripped from me onto our bed and down my thighs. He punctuated his thrusts with explicit words and promises and his fingers dug into my thigh hard enough to bruise. I’d never been fucked like this before. He took what he needed and I loved every second of it.

My hips began to move quicker as I met his thrusts and I felt that heat begin to build deep in my core. I was right on the edge and he knew it. He pulled his cock from my soaking core and shoved my leg to the side flipping me onto my hands and knees. He was breathing heavily and his heart beat was rampant, but he still didn’t let up. He pulled my ass up and pushed at my shoulders until my face was down in the mattress. I heard him moan right before I felt the head of his cock tease at my mound.

**Jensen POV**

I pulled out of her mouth and stole a kiss before crawling down her body and turning her to lay on her side. I mumbled a warning to her letting her know I was far from finished with her and thrust my cock deep into her sopping cunt. Fuck it was tight, and her walls quivered and clinched around my shaft so hard I nearly came. I pulled myself almost all the way back out of her leaving just my throbbing head at her entrance. In one quick push I was balls deep in that magnificent hot box with nowhere else to go. Before I started moving again she reached down and grabbed hold of my aching balls causing me to whimper when my cock throbbed and my hips jerked pushing me further into her wet heat. She then looked up into my eyes and asked me to take her, take what I needed. She purred my name urging me on as she ground her hips down on my aching member.

I groaned and pulled back before warning her to hold on. Immediately I plunged in as hard as I could entering her completely. She cried out at the same time as I folded over her crushing my lips to hers. I felt her gush around me soaking me, the bed underneath us, and her thighs. Fuck that was hot. My body took over and I could no longer control what came out of my mouth. I made promises of sexual acts as my hips sped up fucking into her with quick short bursts. I held her thigh tight, maybe a little too tight, but she loved the onslaught as much as I loved delivering it. I could feel her closing in on her release so I stopped abruptly and pulled out. I could barely catch my breath and I could swear my heart was close to beating from my chest, but I didn’t stop. I couldn’t.

I pulled her onto her hands and knees shoving her face into the bed. God...that view. I groaned fighting the urge to shove my face into that tight cunt. Instead I reached down and took hold of my cock and teased her entrance with the achingly sensitive head. She wiggled her hips at the sensation waving that luscious ass in my face. “Mmm, baby, be careful what you tease me with.” I warned hoarsely. I didn’t know how much longer I could hold out. My balls ached with lack of release and I didn’t know if I could hold back my orgasm the next time it came close. I had to make this good. “Fuck, I’m gonna come so much, Y/n.” I groaned as I slowly entered her swollen pussy. She seemed even tighter around me, like a new glove. She mewled and whimpered as I pounded into her. “You wanna come, y/n?” I asked her between thrusts. She practically begged me to let her come. Son of a bitch, it’s hot when she begs like that. My eyes rolled back and I threw my head back letting my body go rigid. “Fuck yourself with my dick, make yourself come.” I ordered her. She moved fast and hard impaling herself and grinding down on me.

As her walls quivered one last time I felt her muscles tighten right before the rush of warmth spread over my cock and down my thighs. Her cunt kept trembling and she didn’t let up her movements riding me as her orgasm took her over. I felt my balls tighten and draw up and as they released my come I just about passed the fuck out. Holy shit I’ve never had an orgasm like this before. I came so hard I thought my head exploded. I saw stars behind my eyes and my hips refused to stop pumping. I shot rope after hot sticky rope deep into her heated pussy feeling it fill her before dripping out onto the sheets.

**Reader POV**

He warned me. I’ll give him that. I don’t know what took him over but as he shoved himself back inside my tender pussy it was like something changed. He ordered me to use him and I did as he ordered. Jensen brought my orgasm crashing around me pulling me under. I couldn’t climb out, the ecstasy was too overwhelming. My walls clinched and I squirted all over him and the sheets. My pussy trembled from tenderness but I kept fucking him, using his cock like a dildo. Within seconds he was coming so hard he could barely hold himself up. His hips positioned relentlessly shooting hot sticky come deep inside me. I’d never seen someone come so fucking much. He kept pumping, forcing it out onto the sheets. His movements slowed as he softened inside me, and as he slipped out he fell sideways onto the bed pulling me with him to lay on his heaving chest. “I will definitely be sending more photos.” I told him with a laugh. He pulled me closer laying a sweet kiss to my forehead letting out a contented sigh and with a shaky chuckle said, “Please do.”


End file.
